Generally, a cushion used for a bed, a sitting mat or the like requires comfort that a user feels in addition to the ability to support and thus maintain human body weight. To be a cushion that meets these requirements, a cushion should have properties such as appropriate softness and compressibility, vibration absorbability, a dehumidification property, deformation followability, durability and the like. For this purpose, conventionally, cotton or synthetic fiber cloth (web), synthetic resin foam such as polyurethane foam or the like, sponge rubber, a semi-hard material or a gel-like material has been used without change or in combination.
Among these, a gel cushion manufactured using a gel-like material has excellent body pressure dispersibility, ventilation, durability and hygienic safety and the like, and thus is becoming more common.
However, a conventional gel cushion has problems in which the cost of a composition used to manufacture a gel cushion is very high, a pellet sticks when a raw material is stored, an oil oozes due to oil blooming when it is used, and an internal burr and an external burr are caused upon injection.
In addition, when a gel cushion manufactured using a conventional composition for a gel cushion is used for a vehicle, there is an advantage of minimizing vibration and impact due to a high buffering force, but thermal resistance is degraded. That is, when the car door is kept closed for a long time in a hot summer or when the heating sheet is left on for a long time in winter, a gel cushion becomes soft. In this state, when a user sits or places a heavy object for a long time, a shape of a gel cushion is deformed, and is not restored to an original shape thereof.